1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments herein relate to a method for outputting a three-dimensional (3D) image and a display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for outputting a 3D image which generates a left eye image and a right eye image using an input image, and outputs the generated left eye image and right eye image alternately, and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D stereoscopic image technology is applicable to various fields such as information communication, broadcasting, medicine, education & training, military, games, animation, virtual reality, Computer Aided Design (CAD), and industrial technology, and is regarded as a core base technology for the next generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication, which is required in all the aforementioned fields.
Generally, a stereoscopic sense that a person perceives occurs from a complex effect of the degree of change of thickness of the person's eye lens according to the location of an object to be observed, the angle difference of the object observed from both eyes, the differences of location and shape of the object observed from both eyes, the time difference due to movement of the object, and other various psychological and memory effects.
In particular, binocular disparity, caused by about a 6˜7 cm lateral distance between the person's left eye and right eye, can be regarded as the main cause of the stereoscopic sense. Due to binocular disparity, the person perceives the object with an angle difference, which makes the left eye and the right eye receive different images, and when these two images are transmitted to the person's brain through retinas, the brain can perceive the original 3D stereoscopic image by combining the two pieces of information exactly.
There are two types of stereoscopic image display apparatuses: glasses-type apparatuses which use special glasses, and nonglasses-type apparatuses which do not use such special glasses. A glasses-type apparatus may adopt a color filtering method which separately selects images by filtering colors which are in mutually complementary relationships, a polarized filtering method which separates the images received by a left eye from those received by a right eye using a light-shading effect caused by a combination of polarized light elements meeting at right angles, or a shutter glasses method which enables a person to perceive a stereoscopic sense by blocking a left eye and a right eye alternately in response to a sync signal which projects a left eye image signal and a right eye image signal to a screen.
A 3D image comprises a left eye image perceived by a left eye and a right eye image perceived by a right eye. A 3D image display apparatus displays the stereoscopic sense of a 3D image by displaying a left eye image and a right eye image alternately.
Meanwhile, a related art 3D display apparatus processes a left eye image and a right eye image in resolution of 1920*1080 into a left eye image in resolution of 1920*540 and a black image and a right eye image in resolution of 1920*540 and a black image respectively, and inserts a black image between the left eye image and the right eye image before outputting the images, as illustrated in FIG. 1. That is, a related art display apparatus outputs images in the order of a left eye image L1->a black image->a right eye image R1->a black image->a left eye image L2-> . . . . In this case, a related art display apparatus uses a 120 Hz timing controller to have a left eye image L1 and a left eye image L2 be displayed at an interval of 60 Hz.
A related art display apparatus according to FIG. 1 may reduce a cross-talk effect where a left eye image and a right eye image appear to be overlapped with each other and may also reduce a flickering effect when the interval between a left eye image and the next left eye image becomes 60 Hz. However, in order to display a left eye image L1 and the next left eye image L2 at an interval of 60 Hz, a 120 Hz timing controller should be used instead of a 60 Hz timing controller which is generally used, making the system complicated.
In addition, another related art display apparatus outputs a left eye image and a right eye image in resolution of 1920*1080 at an interval of 60 Hz without adjusting the size of the left eye image and the right eye image in resolution of 1920*1080, as illustrated in FIG. 1. That is, a related art display apparatus according to FIG. 2 outputs images in the order of a left eye image L1->a right eye image R1->a left eye image L2->a right eye image R2.
The related art display apparatus according to FIG. 2 may use a 60 Hz timing controller, but a flickering effect may occur as the interval between a left eye image L1 and the next left eye image L2 is 30 Hz.
Accordingly, a method for outputting a 3D image using a 60 Hz timing controller which is used in a general display apparatus without causing a flickering effect is required.